The Biggest Orgy Ever
by dix oot 4 harambu
Summary: Six boys get together for some kinky fun. Written by the sluggiest slug ever, Connor Alan Fludgate.


Introduction:

Alexander Blake. He is a sex obsessed prick, with his eyes for little boys' assholes. He liked to fuck them with his tiny tic-tac dick. However, he wasn't the only sex obsessed prick I knew. There is another...

 _Connor Alan Fludgate._

He fucked everyone. White boys, black boys, mostly boys. Especially little boys... In tight spandex. He didn't care about their sexuality, he fucked 'em. Fucked 'em bad.

The next guy, was James. He liked to finger his victims. Didn't matter if it was in the ass, the v-hole, or the belly button. He just liked to finger, not one to linger. Luckily, I was never his victim.

Next up, we got Luke. He was always on bottom; always offering himself to others. For some strange reason, he resembled a giraffe. His long neck, his spotty face. Just so... _Giraffe-like._

Wilf... Was spooky. For some reason, everyone hated him. But when it came to sex, everyone loved him.

Matthew... He's a dick. Always bossed people around, never even thanking people for the _things_ they did for him.

Chapter 1 - Salty Surprise

It was a sunny day. Alex and Connor had just emerged from their bedroom after their kinky fun time. Connor was still holding Alex's penis, struggling, however, as it was only one inch. "You need to take that Viagra so you can stick it further," said Connor.  
"I'll do it later..." Alex replied, angrily. Suddenly, Lexi's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone. It was Wilf. Wondering when they'd have their next threesome. "Soon." Alex replied, and he hung up the phone. Connor then dropped to the floor and proclaimed, "I want it to just be us two... No one else... You are the love of my life, and I want to keep your cock all to myself..." he said, tears running down his cheeks.  
"We promised Wilf we'd fuck him one last time." Alex said, as he stroked his head.

They were twins. Their motto was "Twincest = Wincest". Connor always wanted to keep Alex to himself, and was always upset whenever Wilf joined the party. It made him feel worthless, that Alex had his eyes for Wilf. Alex reassured Connor that what they had was completely platonic. Bullshit. Alex had a tendency to break promises, or make false ones. Connor wasn't too good either; he wasn't very loyal to Alex. He had cheated on Alex multiple times just so he could feel what more than one inch felt like. It was all for nothing. Connor had a very shallow butt hole, so Alex's one-incher was perfect for him. This made Connor very upset, he tried multiple procedures to stretch his butt hole, but it was no use. He was destined to have a shallow butt hole till his death. On top of that, he only had a one-incher. He could not pleasure his brother, which made their relationship tense. Alex always demanded to be on top, which made for mediocre sex. Whenever Connor gathered enough confidence to ask Alex to be on top, the sex was unsatisfactory. Their relationship included no sex toys, so Connor could not practice. The sex was awkward, and the passion was dying, but Connor was determined to keep this relationship alive. Wilf being involved prevented Connor from working on the relationship. Alex insisted on having Wilf in their relationship, to "spice things up". But everyone knew he was only in it for the extra inch of shaft. Everyone also hated Wilf, but he knew how to use his dick. But he only had his penis reserved for boys. This disappointed all the girls around him. Connor could never understand why Alex kept insisting on having Wilf in the relationship, but he had to give in for Alex to be happy.

Connor continued to rub Alex's cock, until he raised his hand, signalling Connor to stop.

On the same day, James was just removing his finger from Luke's tight butt hole, "Oh, stopping so soon?" Luke moaned, "More please, daddy..." James stood up and went to the bathroom.

Luke was a whore. He slept with everyone he could, and he begged James for them to have an open relationship. James was okay with this, as long as him and Luke stayed together. James was not a very jealous person, and he didn't mind inviting other people into the relationship. Sadly, their relationship was struggling because of their dick sizes. James had a three-inch wing wong, and Luke had a one-and-a-half incher. James hated being on top because Luke was never honest about how his sex was. So James began to resort to exclusively fingering, and occasionally fucking.

Luke readied himself by spreading his ass cheeks, so James would be greeted on his way back into the room. But James had other plans. Today was the day he was going to offer an orgy to Alex, Connor and Wilf.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
